Juvia Prompts
by awritterofgoodproportions
Summary: Juvia is my favourite Fairy Tail character so whenever inspirations strikes, this is where all my little Juvia stories or drabbles or whatever are going. Also expect a lot of 'rare' or 'crack' ships because as much as I love Gruvia, Juvia has so much potential for other relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Basically what the summary states; an abundance of Juvia drabbles - rare ships such as Juvia x whoever I feel like ;). In all seriousness, I have read almost every Juvia centric fic on here and I just want to write my own, reviews would be amazing and promts or ships even better! Let me know what you want, what I could fix and if anyone wants to Beta any future work I would love you forever.

Without further ado, Juvia x Lucy; 'FIGHT TO THE DEATH. RIGHT NOW' + 'IT'S JUST A COOKIE'

Enjoy.

* * *

"Fight to the death! Right now!" Juvia screamed, hair flying at weird angles as she burst through the guild hall doors. Blue eyes, wide and angry scanned the room in a furious manner and Lucy wasn't going to lie and say that, whilst terrifying – angry Juvia? Hot as hell.

"Juvia!" Erza leapt forward, to hopefully calm the water mage. Juvia on the other hand instead turned her harsh glare onto the red head and pushed her out the way, chest heaving with anticipation.

"This has nothing to do with you Erza. Stay out of it." She snarled, stomping further into the room, her fury increasing with every step.

Although the guild like to make light of Juvia's past as someone feared due to the fact that the girl they knew was sweet, if not a little crazy. Juvia being first to protect her friends and those she considered, loving and loyal to a fault, she was also a terrifyingly powerful mage and whoever had pissed her off royally – well it was nice knowing them.

"Come on you coward, where the hell did you go?!"

"Listen, Juvia, come one. We can talk about this." Gajeel Redfox, stood, slowly backing away from the manic woman. Red eyes wide in…fear? The Iron Dragon Slayer had his hands in front of him, palms up and spread in the universal sign of a surrendering foe.

Juvia snarled viciously and leapt forward, hands stretched out in front of her to what…claw his eyes out? Lucy, with the help of Natsu and Grey, grabbed the girl and held her back. Arms wrapped tight around her girlfriends waist she tried to calm her down, ignoring Gajeel's screams of fear.

"Juvia, calm down." The woman was thrashing in her grip, tears dripping down her heated cheeks and fingers clenching and unclenching as though she was subconsciously trying to rip his heart from his body. Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration but angry Juvia was terrifying and her tears? Be that they were ones of frustration and not sadness, still caused Lucy's heart to ache for her girlfriend.

"What did you do to her?" Cana yelled over the sound of Juvia's angry roars. Grey had encased the Dragon Slayers feet in ice and the man was obviously to distracted by the possibility of almost dying to break free and run. If the situation wasn't so strange, scary and in desperate need of fixing then it would be funny watching the strong and scary man try to hide in his jacket like a turtle.

"Gajeel, answer the question!" Levy cried out.

"I can't" he yelled back, eyes widening even more when Juvia managed to successfully break free of Lucy's grip and ran towards him, two water whips steaming by her side. Erza grabbed her just in time and Gajeel saw his life flash before his eyes as one of the whips grazed his right ear. Oh, look at that. Death.

"WHAT DID YOU DO GAJEEL?"

"TELL THEM YOU BASTARD, TELL THEM WHAT A HEARTLESS, HORRIBLE, EVIL, LITTLE COCKR-"

"IT WAS JUST A COOKIE!"

Silence.

Only the sound of Juvia's panting could be heard as the guild's patrons took in what the once feared Dragon Slayer had said, well, shouted.

"What." Lucy blinked. And blinked again. Rubbing her ears, she shared a glance with Cana. That couldn't be right.

"I didn't mean to do it okay? They were just there, on the bench and I was really fucking hungry okay!" Gajeel tried to placate the still angry water mage and to their surprise Juvia began to cool down.

"If you had just asked Gajeel-kun, then Juvia wouldn't be so angry because she could have stopped you. Those were special cookies, you should never had eaten them." She pouted, tears of true sadness pushing past her anger. Lucy moved faster than thought possible to cradle her love in her arms.

"Juvia…" The blonde girl stared into sad blue eyes and gently wiped her tears away with her thumbs. Glaring up at Gajeel and mouthing _'look at what you've done!'_ , he hung his head in shame.

Cana, Erza, Grey and Levy still, however, looked completely and comically confused. Actually, the whole of Fairy Tail that was there in the moment looked confused. Natsu, surprisingly nodded his head.

"That's really sad."

"Thank you Natsu-san." Juvia sniffled cutely before hugging Gajeel tightly.

"Juvia is so sorry for almost killing you Gajeel-kun" she sobbed, almost squeezing the life out of the Dragon Slayer. The older and still slightly terrified man awkwardly patting her on the back before shoving her off back to Lucy.

"Yeah well. Whatever. You didn't almost kill me, so shut up." He ground out, blushing fiercely and sitting back down, glaring daggers at everyone.

"Juvia" Erza started, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "Why were they special?"

Juvia tilted her head to the side, before gazing at Lucy lovingly, "They were for Lu-sama's birthday."

"Oh?" Lucy blushed fiercely, before lovingly looking back at Juvia, leaning down to give the girl a small and sweet kiss. Gripping her hand, she turned pulling Juvia with her, "Why don't you show me all of them then? Or all that's left."

As the two left the guild, hand in hand, everyone let out a collective breathe.

"Remind me to never piss Juvia off."


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus X Juvia - A rare crack ship. I wanted to really write them but this turned really OOC and also really Modern AU? Anyway I hope someone, anyone likes it because I literally wrote it about 5 minutes ago so it's really rough and I'll probably hate it tomorrow.

Whoops,

Anyway - Enjoy Xx

* * *

"You two know each other?" Juvia asked, eyes lighting up with childish glee as she took in the scene in front of her.

Gajeel had Laxus in a choke hold. _Choke. Hold._ Gajeel just stared at her blankly for a moment before looking down at the blonde man he was unsuccessfully trying to choke to death. Laxus just gave a shrug _because honestly he had no idea how she missed half of this shit either_ and expertly pulled himself from Gajeels's grasp.

The whole room was a mess actually, the ugly lamp the land lady had given Juvia as a welcome-to-the-building present was suspiciously smashed to the point being unrecognizable on the other side of the room, the pink couch Juvia would not get rid of – _its so comfy Laxus, trust me! If you would just – no, no not like, okay but, I'm not getting rid of it!_ – was turned on its side and the carpet was askew. On top of that; random books had been thrown about as well as a few rare magazines and cd's – an odd mixture of Juvia and Laxus' stuff which had found themselves scattered about the living room.

"Yeah Juve, we know each other from way back." Laxus tried to convey an expression of complete boredom, dusting off his jacket as he walked over to where the blue haired woman was standing, keys still in hand. Stupid girl just smiled up at him, a small and fond tilt of her lips that left him feeling warm all over. Stupid girl, he sighed as he leaned down to grab the groceries by her feet. Two bags heavy with the ingredients for tonight and tomorrows dinner.

"Do you know who this is?" Juvia turned away from the blonde to face her best friend, he sounded hysterical – not angry but more like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was either about to fall into an uncontrollable bout of laughter or cry.

"Laxus?" she asked, kicking the door behind her and removing her scarf, it was so cold outside this time of the year! Thank god Laxus kept the heater going whilst she was out. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she watched him unpack the fruit and veg before turning to face Gajeel again.

"You look stupid." She deadpanned.

And he did. Eyes wide and mouth open, he looked just like he did 20 years ago when she first brought him lunch because _junk food is not a healthy lunch for a 6 year old – I don't care what your dad says, he's just as dumb as you are! Now eat this._ So what, she was an odd child who somehow believed that the best way to befriend someone was to insult them and then feed them.

It worked didn't it?

"Juvia, raindrop, water woman, you beautiful dumbass mess – he's trying to kill you!" Gajeel grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake.

 _Oh._

A smash from the kitchen followed by a muted curse broke her concentration and angrily Juvia pushed Gajeel away from her. The older boy gave glared right back at her before turning to glare at something over her shoulder.

"Shut your damn mouth." His voice sounded deeper then she had ever heard it before. The baritone sound like music to her ears as Laxus burst into the room behind her, heavy footsteps echoing in the otherwise silent room.

"Juvia should know exactly who's living in her house, if she knew you'd be–" Gajeel stepped forward, defiance clear as daylight on his face. His hand was raised in front of him, _to what? Is he gonna punch him right here?_ She thought, though she didn't want to find out. Stepping forward with wide eyes and hands out stretched, she placed herself between the both of them. Pausing, Juvia took a deep breathe.

"I'm not here to hurt her."

"I already know."

They spoke at the same time. But it was Juvia's own words which had the desired effect. Everything stopped, statue still both men stared at her. Laxus had that deer-in-the-headlights look on his face. Whilst Gajeel looked smug for all of 2.5 seconds before…

"Wait, what?"

Juvia sighed deeply, eyes closed and hands moving into her hair before she could stop them. It was a stress thing, something she tried not to do – pulling out her own hair was horrific. Large hands, warm and slightly calloused hands carefully, _softly_ , gripped her own cold and carefully manicured hands and brought them to rest comfortably away from her head.

" _Don't"_

For the first time since she'd known him, Laxus looked scared. Worried. _Afraid._ His lips, usually tilted in that annoying and stupidly attractive smirk were pulled into a frown accompanied by a small furrow in his brow. Juvia found herself wanting to make it go away, _as cliché as it was._

Linking her fingers between his she lead him, them both, to the pink couch. Settling beside Laxus and drawing her legs up and underneath her, she leaned heavily against the now stoic blonde man. His shoulders where tense, back straight and barely breathing.

 _She knew. She knew, fuck, she knew. How could he explain? Yeah, I was sent to kill you but you saw me before I could and you looked so fucking cute and unaware that I couldn't let you die and now I really don't want you to die because I enjoy waking up to your stupid singing and dancing in the kitchen – especially now that you've started to wear my shirts which hang of your shoulders and go past your thighs and the morning light makes you look fucking angelic and who the fuck ever thought I'd say that and I fucking like the way you don't take any bullshit and can't walk past rubbish without picking it up and you go out of your way to make extra food for your students who don't bring their own and you're so unbelievably warm and smart and you made me watch those stupid fucking movies right here on this couch and oh fuck he was in too deep, what the fuck was he gonna do._ _ **She knew.**_

Gajeel eyed her from where he sat directly across from her. Staring, unblinking, as she gently rubbed her thumb across his knuckles and was now resting her chin on his shoulder – staring right at him.

"Oh."

"M'hmm"

"I'll just…"

"Yeah."

Juvia barely noticed Gajeel leaving, barely noticed as he grabbed the leather jacket that had been thrown over the tv and the combat boots kicked against her white walls, _she'd get him for that later_ she thought, watching Laxus with raising levels of concern.

"Laxus?" she asked, voice soft and as low as she could make it. Almost like whisper. A secret between just the two of them, although that was where this all started didn't it? Too many secrets between them.

"You know." He sounded…well, dead. There was no emotion to him. Juvia gnawed at her lip, her own stupid furrow between her brows as she stared at him – a mixture of worry and concern on her face.

When he finally steeled himself enough to face her…

 _Fuck_.

She looked absolutely _gutted_.

He hated that look on her face. He was a cold blooded, nothing gets in the way of a mission, get the job done no matter the cost type of killer and here he was – in a shitty apartment, with the most amazing woman he'd ever met, about to tell her that he was sent to kill her. Who did that?

"I already know Laxus, I've _always_ known." She turned away from him and went to move away when he reached out and pulled her back.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you stop me? Why let me–" He broke off, angrily wiping away the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"Because I volunteered."

 _What. The. Fuck._

Pausing, he turned to face her again. Faces so close he could feel the warmth of her breathe on his face. In any other circumstance, he would have taken that as the moment to make _the move_ but as it was he just raised one eyebrow and gestured for her to continue.

"So, okay, wow um–" Taking a deep breathe, it was like the flood gates had opened, "So I used to run with Phantom Lord with Gajeel but things went south when we got a task to kidnap Lucy Heartfilia and we'd never really done that before – mostly just, you know kills and stuff and Fairy Tail kind of were really pissed about it and there was this huge fight and fast forward you went rogue and no one knew where you were and Gajeel and I joined up but it was after you left you know?" Pausing to catch her breath, Juvia stood up suddenly and began pacing rhythmically – six steps, turn, six steps, turn as she continued, "So we weren't there for a lot of it but when Makarov finally figured out where you were he wanted to get you back? I don't really know the details…" Waving her hands in the air, she shook her head and got right back to it, "…but some people managed to talk him into this plan right, and it involved a false trail and no one but Makarov, Erza, Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow actually knew about it but I wanted to prove that Gajeel and I were serious about Fairy Tail so when they asked for volunteers for this big mission I raised my hand and I don't know why but they sent me to get close, obviously not get killed and lead you back to Fairy Tail and–" Abruptly she stopped.

She was fidgeting so much, eyes darting around the room, not looking at him at all. It was that, her uncertainty that made him stand up and when her eyes finally landed on him and she actually took a step back in fear.

"Juvia…" God, he sounded _wrecked._

"I kind of really stupidly like you." The words came out in a rush. Hissed out from between clenched teeth and her eyes widened in shock at her own words before they slammed shut and she just rolled with it, "I like that when I wake up you aren't awake and I get to watch you sleep for a little bit longer because you look so peaceful when you sleep. I like that you watch me dance around stupidly but you never make it seem stupid or dumb and I don't feel stupid or dumb when I'm around you and I like that I'm me when I'm with you because me feels so much more real when I'm with you and I–" Stopping she looked up at him, a pathetic, watery half-smile on her face.

"You like me."

She laughed, wet but relieved, "You're such an asshole."

"Don't worry, I like you too." Stepping forward he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head when she stepped _into him_ and hugged him back. Fiercely, like at any moment they could be ripped apart. He liked it.

A muffled sound broke the moment.

"What?"

"I said," leaning back, Juvia blew a strand of hair off her face and pouted, "Are you going to come back. I'd like to stop worrying everyone now."

Sighing, Laxus twirled the strand of hair around her finger and tucked in behind her ear, "There's a lot to do. I'm caught in some…some really bad shit with my old man…" he trailed off.

"So we'll help. You're an asshole but for some reason Fairy Tail actually misses you." Her laugh broke into a squeal when they both fell backwards onto the couch, landing on the soft surface with a shared pained _Oof_.

"Yeah, alright. If the old man really wants to help." He rolled his eyes but Juvia just slapped him upside the head before settling down, sagging against him and burrowing her head in his shoulder.

 _Tomorrow,_ he thought as he closed his eyes.


End file.
